fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanji
Sanji (サンジ, Sanji), alias Black Foot Sanji (黒脚のサンジ, Kuro Ashi no Sanji), is a pirate and the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join. Since he was born in North Blue, he is the first Straw Hat not to originate from East Blue. His dream is to find the rumoured Great Blue, which is where East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue meet along with their wildlife; a chef's paradise. He has a bounty of 77,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Eric Vale (English), Christine Auten (English, young), Mayumi Tanaka (Japanese), Ikue Otani (Japanese, young) Sanji is slim yet muscular, long-legged, young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. For the initial part of the series, this was the left side. Due to his left eye rarely seen, many fans have questioned whether he has one at all. It was seen throughout the series (although usually very briefly and/or most likely due to animation errors). Later, after the two year timeskip, he switched his hairstyle so that it covers the right side. It also appears that Sanji's hair is less straight and scruffier after the timeskip. His age is 19, height is 177 cm (5' 9"), and birthday is March 2nd. Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zolo, mocks him over the spirals. Though, on brief occasions, Sanji's other eye was seen, the spiral was never witnessed. Sanji almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirts of varying colors, usually orange, blue or black, with or without pinstripes. His fashion changes at times, like in the Water 7 Arc where he had no suit jacket, but a black vest over an orange, pinstriped shirt. Also in the Skypiea Arc, he wears a pink dotted shirt with black knee-length pants. He also wears dress shoes, mostly for his Black Foot martial arts. These shoes are extremely durable,and were designed to increase the power of his attacks, though he can attack sufficiently without them as shown in his fight against Kuroobi. During the Straw Hats' separation, Sanji is coerced into dressing as a typical okama, complete with a wig and heavy makeup, though reverts to his usual outfit and appearance sometime after. He has also worn orange sunglasses, primarily in the Alabasta Arc. After the two year timeskip, Sanji now covers his right eye, shows his left eye, and has grown his hair just slightly longer. He also sports a dark goatee, and stubble on his upper lip. Both his left and right eyebrow are curled to the right. Sanji's neck has gotten thicker as well, similar to Zolo. He wears a black and yellow 3-piece suit. In Punk Hazard, he wears a full black three-piece suit. His age after 2-year timeskip is 21. Gallery File:Sanjirougetown.jpg|Sanji's attire in the Rougetown Arc. File:SanjiSP.jpg|Sanji's attire in the Skypeia arc. File:Sanjimovie11.png|Sanji's attire in the 3d TV Special movie Fairy One Piece Tail:The Straw Hat Chase. File:Sanjihistoricalarc.png|Sanji's appearance in a feudal Japan-like world. File:Pirate_Warriors_Sanji.jpg|Sanji in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors. File:Sanj-timescip.jpg|Sanji's timeskip in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors and in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors 2. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **FullBuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Nami **Roronoa Zolo **Usopp **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Gaimon *Johnny *Yosaku *Nefeltari Vivi *Karoo *Kureha *Nefeltari Nebra *Mombran Cricket *Hatchan *Camie *Silvers Rayleigh *Kuja **Boa Hancock *Emporio Ivankov *Jimbei *Fukaboshi Family *Judge Vinsmoke (Father) *Unnamed Mother (Deceased) *Reiju Vinsmoke (Older Sister) *Ichiji Vinsmoke (Twin Brother) *Niji Vinsmoke (Twin Brother) *Yonji Vinsmoke (Twin Brother) *Rei Vinsmoke (Nephew) *Ikari Vinsmoke (Niece) *Nilla Vinsmoke (Niece) *Yoshie Vinsmoke (Niece) *Nefertari Vivi (Wife) *Nefertari Sandra (Daughter) *Nefertari Cobra (Father-in-Law) *Nefertati Titi (Mother-in-Law deceased) Neutral *Ghin Rivals *Roronoa Zolo Enemies *Don Krieg *Arlong *Wapol *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Bellamy *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teech *Eneru *Foxy *Rob Lucci *Gecko Moria *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou Abilities and Powers Story Sanji was born in North Sea, son of Vinsmoke Judge, patriarch of the family Vinsmoke; since childhood cultivated a deep passion for cooking, which, however, made him deeply despised by the father, older sister Reiju, and her twin brothers Ichiji, Niji and Yonji: from all of them suffered terrible oppression and humiliation, Sanji, breaks ties with his family at the age of eigh years old. Twelve years ago, when a young Sanji (nine years old) was working as a ship's cook on the Cruise Obit in the North Blue, the pirate Red Leg Zeff and his crew attacked the ship. However, both ships were caught in a sudden storm, and sank. Zeff managed to save the young Sanji from drowning, losing part of his leg in the process and the two were washed onto a rock outcropping, high above the sea. Before the storm tore the boats apart, Sanji cried out his dream to find the All Blue, and was saved by Zeff after. Despite their good fortune, there was little food for them: a few rations had washed onto the rock with them, but there was no vegetation, no animals, and no way to reach the water to fish. Splitting up what little rations remained, Zeff ordered Sanji to sit at the other end of the island, and look for a ship. Sanji protested that Zeff was keeping a large sack for himself, but Zeff brushed him off, saying that as an adult, his stomach was bigger. Days passed, Sanji had no more food, but there was still no sign of a ship. Many weeks afterward (the exact amount of time differs between the manga and anime), an emaciated Sanji decided to take a chance, and kill the old man for his food. He did not kill Zeff, however: when he slashed open the old man's sack in a fit of rage, he discovered that there was no food inside, only treasure. To his horror, he realized that Zeff had sacrificed his own leg to save Sanji. Zeff confessed that he often lacked food on the high seas, and planned on opening a restaurant on the seas. Sanji, guilty over plotting to kill Zeff, agreed, but Zeff remarked that he was too weak to help. Soon after, a ship appeared, and they were spared from death. Because of this ordeal, Sanji pledged to never refuse food to a starving individual, no matter how evil or poor they may be.1 In the manga, Sanji began smoking shortly after starting to work at the Baratie in order to impress Zeff, despite Zeff's warnings that it would destroy his taste buds, only for Sanji to reply "Now, I am a man!".Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Chefs Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users Category:North Blue Characters Category:Protagonists